


times change

by vesperlynds



Category: OSS 117: Lost in Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble focusing on OSS 117: Lost in Rio</p>
            </blockquote>





	times change

The whole world was changing and this confused Hubert Bonisseur de La Bath, who even though he thought he was hip and with it, was just hanging on the last remaining thread of the way things used to be. He didn't fit into this new way of life and he couldn't figure it out.

Hubert was a reminder of how things used to be, while his companion, Dolores, stands as a beacon of what society is becoming and how some ideologies need to find a means to an end. 

Hubert and Dolores are both ends of the spectrum and neither completely show a perfect picture of society, but they do show how things change and how new things take those places left behind and mold the world. Times change, but reminders of the times past will always exist, even if we make way for the future. 

Dolores might end up succumbing to the old fashioned French man's charms, but she still stood her ground. 

Times change and people change, but sometimes people need more time than you would expect. Maybe Hubert would change eventually, but Dolores wouldn't be around to see that. He would be with someone else, someone he is even further disconnected with, who only gives him the time of day because they have to.


End file.
